ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
ICarly: The Movie
iCarly: The Movie is a 2010 film adaptation from the hit TV show iCarly from Nickelodeon. Filming begins on August 2009 and ended in October 2009, and took place in Los Vegas, and production is officially shot in Los Vegas for scenes where Carly, Sam, Freddie and Spencer goes on vacation. It was confirmed by Miranda Cosgrove states that the film is a theatrical release. The film features with guess stars of Justin Bieber, Ludacris, Demi Moore and Kendra Wilkerson. The movie forces on Carly getting carried away and tired out of spending way too much time filming episodes of iCarly, as Spencer took her and her friends on their relaxing vacation to Los Vegas where they need to spend time off from iCarly. This will prove that Carly and friends are leaving iCarly for good. It was shot in Los Angeles and Los Vegas for the entire movie till production returns to Los Vegas at the end of the film. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, the film was released worldwide in theaters on July 30, 2010, within some on this weekend and in a month.iCarly Movie moved up from 2011 to 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved April 30, 2010. While the film gained mixed reviews, the film was a huge box office success grossing over $405 million worldwide, which made it the 14th highest-grossing film of 2010 and highest-grossing film based on children's TV shows of all-time. iCarly: The Movie is set to premiere on Nicklodeon on July 29, 2011 and again on July 30, the first anniversary of the film's release. A sequel will be released in theaters on July 27, 2012. Plot After filming an all-day-marathon of their popular webshow, iCarly, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson grow tired and goes way too far and briefly attacked by out-of-control fans. Meanwhile, Spencer realizes that they are getting too carried away, so he decided to took their vacation to Las Vegas, where they're never forget and spend time with their mother Mariah Shay and her mother Dorothy Shay, but thinking they're not old enough, but y eventually are allowed for two weeks. Mariah explains to Carly that she lived in Las Vegas following her divorce from husband, and said that she will always be here for both of them. There in Las Vegas, within to enjoy two weeks of their vacation, Carly ended up falling in love with a boy name Kyle, where she spend a great time with him. Also, Spencer fell in love with a girl name Lisa, where Spencer didn't get romantic for her. Therefore, Sam and Freddie began to set them out to date. Meanwhile, with a discusion about leaving iCarly between Sam and Fredie where they enjoyed themselves, Carly overhears and became furious that they're trying to make themselves to quit iCarly after enjoying their fun time, and forgets everyting about iCarly. After arguing with Sam, Carly declines friendship with her and Freddie as she decided to go home herself leaving Sam and Freddie. Before leaving Los Vegas, Carly kissed Freddie one last time before she can broke up with Freddie as his girlfriend, before leaving him and Sam as she leaves the appartment. Before heading home, Carly began to spend time with Kyle on last time as they hang out together and enjoy themselves. While asking Kyle to come to Seattle with her and do iCarly, but he decided to stay and enjoy this place eversince he was born. Thus, it leaves Carly to choose if she wants to stay or go back to iCarly, while her new love interest has been living in Las Vegas ever since he was born. After too much fun, Sam gets into chaos and gets arrtested for stealing money from the bank, cheating on games, and attacking and violating people. While Spencer and Freddie leads her not guilty, they as well got arrested. Carly has now changed and decided that she will stay in Los Angeles forever, where Sam, Freddie and Spencer must let Carly to go back home again. Meanwhile, Carly gets a call from Sam and eventually led her to escape and leave Las Vegas as soon as possible. Before leaving Kyle gave her and kiss for good luck and said that they will met each other again sometimes. Meanwhile, she lead her friends and her brother escape from jail, pack up and quickly head home. With the flight back home closed, they decided that they can quickly took a road trip home instead, where police officers in their cars chasing after them to catch up to Sam and arrest her again. They eventually blocks them from a truck and drives home safe. Carly feels upset about Spencer feeling hurt for ending his relationship with Lisa, where she find someone else. Therefore, when they got back, one of Carly's classmates, teacher and Miss. Benson surprises them for returning where they kept iCarly alive. Meanwhile, everthing is back together, iCarly is now and officially back together, with audiences were back in peace. During the ending credits, Carly, Sam and Freddie filmed episodes of iCarly. And in the final scenes, Carly, Sam and Freddie joins in random dancing. Cast *Miranda Cosgrove as Carly ShayiCarly: The Movie - In Works. Wiki News. Retreived May 7, 2010. *Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett *Nathan Kress as Freddie Benson *Jerry Trainor as Spencer Shay *Noah Munck as Gibby Gibson *Mary Scheer as Marissa Benson *Aria Wallace as Mandy Valdez *Jesse McCartney as Kyle AndersoniCarly: The Movie - Interduce New Characters. Wiki News. Retrieved May 7, 2010. *Demi Moore as Mariah Shay *Kendra Wilkinson as Lisa *Ellen Roberts as Dorothy Shay *Greg Mullavy as Granddad Shay *Justin Bieber as himself *Ludacris as Himself Production Development On March 2009, Jennette McCurdy confirmed on her Twitter page that there will be an iCarly movie to be released.Jennette McCurdy Talks To Twitter About iCary: The Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved March 13, 2009. The film adaptation for iCarly was planned by Miranda Cosgrove and Jerry Trainor on December 12, 2009.First iCarly Movie in Works. Wiki News. Retrieved December 12, 2009. Spinning between the third and fourthcoming fourth season, it will be about Carly switching schools and switching to new webshows, which is iCarly will come to an end. They plan on having release dates between April 8, 2011 and August 27, 2010, but reported an earlier release date of July 30, 2010, which was four weeks away from another Paramount and Nickoldeon Movies production of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Airbender The Last Airbender]. It is also the same day the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_iCarly_episodes#Season_4:_2010-2011 fourth season of iCarly] premieres, where the series premiere will be about Carly's bedroom.“iCarly” Bedroom Revealed July 30. Retrieved July 27, 2010. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly:_iGo_to_Japan iCarly: iGo to Japan] is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010.Keke Palmer heading into a True Jackson VP movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. With this plan, it decided that the film will take place in Los Vegas where the main characters are taking their vacation to get their biggest adventure yet.iCarly Stars heads to Los Vegas for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 27, 2010. It is scheduling to start on August 2009, in Los Angeles, and took four months to film iCarly: The Movie, with filming finishing on November 2009.iCarly: The Movie Production Begins in March. Wiki News. Retrieved September 29, 2009. From Nickeldeon Movies and Paramount Pictures, this is the and only first live action movie that is based on Nickelodeon. The other movies that were based on that channel were animated. iCarly will be interducing as the only live-action film to be in that production, for the film planning to release it in theaters, instead of premiering it on Television. Only [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly:_iGo_to_Japan iCarly: iGo to Japan] is the only movie into the franchise to premiere on TV. Also on June 30, 2010, director of the film stated that he will release True Jackson, VP: The Movie in 2011, with production beginning in late 2010. Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. Casting Miranda Cosgrove, Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, the stars of the TV Series, iCarly will reprise their roles as Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson and Spencer Shay.iCarly: The Movie Moves To Big Screen. Wiki News. Retrieved May 10, 2010. Other cast that will be in the movie were Mary Scheer and Noah Munck as Marissa Benson and Gibby Gibson. Aria Wallace will also return as well as the role of Mandy Valdez. But, she is is originally about to, like she was in the TV show, but the child actress didn't gotten a script and the plot, where she is yet to drop out.Aria Wallace has no script - and will not be in The iCarly Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved July 27, 2010. Also it also can feature with recurring character appearances of Reed Alexander as Nevel Papperman, Nathan Pearson as Jeremy (aka Germy), and Tim Russ as Principal Ted Franklin. Demi Moore is set to play as Carly Shay's mother.Demi Moore in iCarly movie? Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Greg Mullavy, who played Carly's granddad from the TV series, will return as Granddad Shay.Greg Mullavy returns in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. Jesse McCartneyJesse McCartney as Miranda Cosgrove's love interest in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. and Kendra WilkersonKendra Wilkerson as Jerry Trainor's sexy love interst. Wiki News. Retrieved June 13, 2010. were set to play as the love interest to Carly and Spencer. Justin Bieber will also appear into the film for the scene where he performs a song live. Filming Within production of season 3 wrapped with at least 20 episodes, making that season the shortest, the film officially begins filming in Los Vegas beginning between July and early October 2009.iCarly: The Movie visits Los Vegas. Wiki News. Retrieved November 12, 2009. The rest of the filming went to Los Angeles for scenes of Carly, and her brothers and two best friends going for their vacation, where Spencer and Granddad decided to give them a break from iCarly and see Carly's mother and spend time with her as well. The film will have scenes of Carly and Kyle kissing, as well as Carly and her new co-worker fighting each other because of her new co-worker thinks that she's the only one becoming more famous than Carly. Also, Nathan Kress confirmed that they will be scenes of McCurdy's character Sam getting arrested fighting and stealing in the casino.Jail scenes in iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 17, 2010. Within, Kress and Trainor also filmed their scenes there. The film will also be seen Justin Bieber and Ludacris performing "Baby" at the Casino.Justin Bieber and Ludacris performs in iCarly movie. Wiki News. Retreived July 17, 2010. As of May 2010, the film has finished filming and is in post-production. Soundtrack iCarly: The Movie motion picture soundtrack was released on July 13, 2010, two weeks before the film's release. It debuts in first place at the Billboard 200 with 225,000 copies sold, becoming the first and only iCarly soundtrack that debuts in first place at any charts, within the latest soundtrack that didn't debut in first place, ending the run of Eminem's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Recovery_(Eminem_album) Recovery] where it was in first place for the next three weeks. However, on it's second weekend, the album fell to No. 3 behind new album release, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightmare_(album) Nightmare] and Recovery. Making 158,000 copies, collects it's total of 383,000 copies in two weeks. However in the UK Album Charts, it debuts in second place behind Recovery, until it bumped to first place a week later. So far, it reached a total of 528,000 copies worldwide. Release The film was released in cinemas on Friday, July 30, 2010 in the United States and Canada. The film's budget is a estimated $35,000,000 to cost for the movie to be successful, as of the most expensive movie for a movie based on Nick. A teaser poster was released on Friday March 19, 2010.Teaser poster for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Also in front of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_(film) How to Train Your Dragon], a teaser trailer was released,iCarly: The Movie teases trailer in front of Dragon. and than screened at the 2010 Kids Choice Awards on Saturaday March 27, 2010,iCarly: The Movie screens iCarly teaser trailer in front of 2010 Kids Choice Awards, and online Sunday March 28, 2010.iCarly: The Movie teaser trailer hits web March 28th. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. It will show a first look for the film, during a premiere of a new episode of iCarly, on May 8, 2010.iCarly: The Movie - See First Look May 8th. Wiki News. Retrevied May 8, 2010 The film's trailer was released on Friday, May 14, 2010, along with it's official poster, which is Cosgrove's 17th birthday.First iCarly: The Movie Trailer - Happy 17th Birthday, Miranda Cosgrove! Wiki News. Retrieved May 14, 2010. The film is rated G for all ages admitted to see this movie.iCarly: The Movie slams a G rating. Wiki News. Retrieved June 15, 2010. Tickets for the film are on sale as of Friday, June 25, 2010.Buy iCarly: The Movie tickets. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Beginning on Friday, July 2, 2010, McDonalds will be promoting the film.Burger King to promote iCarly: The Movie July 2, 2010. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010. Midnight showings for iCarly: The Movie will held on Thursday, July 29, 2010 at 12:01 am, which is suspectingly July 30, 2010.Get Midnight tickets for iCarly: The Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved June 30, 2010 to avoid confusion of release between a film and it's fourth season. A US world premiere of iCarly: The Movie will be held on July 22, 2010.iCarly: The Movie World Premiere Helds July 22nd!. Wiki News. Retrieved July 21, 2010. Opening in 3,725 theaters nationwide, the film became the widest Nickelodeon Movies release (now second behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rango Rango] to 3,917 theaters). Critical Response iCarly: The Movie generally got positive reviews. It scored a truely successful 65% based on 120 views from according to Rotten Tomatoes.iCarly: The Movie (2010) - Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved July 27, 2010. For top critics, it gave the film a rating of 40% based on 116 views, and Metacritic also has a "favorable" score of 51% on 80 views.Metacritic gaves iCarly: The Movie positive reviews. Metacritic. Retrieved July 27, 2010. Before the film's release, Roget Ebert gave the film a 3.5/4, where he praised for the movie, acting, directing and plot.iCarly: The Movie :: rogerbert.com :: Reviews. Retreived July 27, 2010. It than describes the film: this could be the perfect movie for kids. Robert Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This is an interesting thing to watch for young kids. Especially there wouldn't have been some violence in this, kids should not watch."rogerebert.com. Retrieved July 24, 2010. William R. Wilkerson of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's the year's best family movie".iCarly: The Movie - Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. e5 Global Media. Retrieved 2010-06-23. Richard Desmond for UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph praised and describes: "Thrilled to see one of my favorite characters returning and heading to the big screen at this time. Me and my watch watched the movie and we've enjoyed it. I desrbe the film as the most charming, funny and romantic movie of the year,iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved June 23, 2010. and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daily_News_(New_York) New York Daily News] publisher Mike Lupica describes the film: "kids love the show. They will love to see this movie. It's a very wonderful family movie. The prison scene in iCarly: The Movie will be the best part." iCarly: The Movie Film Review. New York Daily News. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Jayson Blair of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_New_York_Times The New York Times] praised: "A movie. Than a brand new season of iCarly? Kids are expecting to see more iCarly."iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The New York Times. Retrieved June 23, 2010. Lester Cole of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hollywood_Reporter The Hollywood Reporter] stated: "This movie will shock all of the kids and make them laugh and cry. iCarly: The Movie is perfect for the entire family.iCarly: The Movie Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retreived June 23, 2010. Jess Cagle [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Entertainment_Weekly Entertainment Weekly] states: "a very fun movie".iCarly: The Movie Film Review. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved June 24, 2010. Timothy M. Gray of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Variety_(magazine) Variety] states: "Hannah Montana to iCarly, girls are excited. No Hannah Montana to iCarly, boys are also excited.Will & Grace Film Review. Variety. Retrieved June 24, 2010. It also said that "Jesse McCartney is the perfect boyfriend to Miranda Cosgrove. And Kendra Wilkerson is sexy for Jerry Trainor." Box Office iCarly: The Movie grossed with an estimated $4,000,000 from its early screenings. The film grossed $19,330,010 on it's opening day, for a total of $50,325,710 over the weekend ranking #1 for the weekend replacing [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inception Inception] from the #1 spot. However on it's second weekend, the film fell 61 percent with $15,909,062 finishing the #3 spot behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Other_Guys The Other Guys] ($36 million) and Inception ($18 million). With an #2 overseas opening of $44,000,000, gives the film's worldwide total of $94,325,710. It moved up 25 percent with another $57 million for a total of $101 million by next weekend and retrieving the #1 spot, meaning that it's worldwide total went up to $182 million.Wiki News/'iCarly: The Movie' bumps 'Inception' from top int'l b.o.. Wiki News. Retrieved August 23, 2010. As of December 30, 2010, the film ended it's run with it's total gross is $113,351,855 domestically, $292,440,795 else where for a total of $405,792,650 worldwide. With that domestic total, it surprised [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana:_The_Movie Hannah Montana: The Movie] ($79.5 million) to become the highest-grossing film based on kids' TV shows of all-time.http://boxofficemojo.com/genres/chart/?id=basedonkidsshow.htm Home Media iCarly: The Movie was released on 1 and 2 Disk DVD and Blu Ray Disk on December 28, 2010. Special features will include behind the secenes with the cast and crew, going on set of the film with Jennette McCurdy and Nathan Kress. Also, they will be bloopers and a sneak peek for True Jackson, VP: The Movie. Wiki News/iCarly: The Movie coming to DVD this December. Wiki News. October 5, 2010. It sold 2,320,869 copies ($33,559,528) on it's first weekend, topping the DVD chart.http://www.the-numbers.com/dvd/charts/weekly/2011/20110102.php It stayed on the top chart for two weeks in a role.http://www.the-numbers.com/dvd/charts/weekly/2011/20110109.php As of March 13, 2011, it sold 5,595,852 copies ($69,979,520) in total, bringing its worldwide cume to $475,331,375. For a limited time, the film was released only for one night only on December 25, 2010, before it's official release date setting for December 28. That sold only 41,592 copies ($766,690) for one night only. Accolades Television Premiere It is set to premiere on Nickleodeon on July 29, 2011, one year after the film's release in theaters, with the second showing premiering the following day to celebrate the first anniversary of the film's release.www.icarlymovie.com It has scored a strong 12.9 million views from its world premiere.User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Movie brings Rating Records. Retrieved August 7, 2011. Sequel :Main article: iCarly: The Sequel iCarly: The SequelWiki News/'iCarly: The Movie' Sequel gets movie title. Wiki News. Retrieved August 17, 2010. will be released in theaters on July 27, 2012, which is two years after the release of the first film. See also *iCarly: The Movie (video game) - The video game is due on July 28, 2010. References External links *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *''iCarly: The Movie'' at the Rotten Tomatoes Category:2010 films Category:Category:Films based on television series Category:2010 comedy films Category:Category:Nickelodeon films Category:American films